The present disclosure relates to honeypots. Honeypots are used to draw the attention of hackers away from potentially vulnerable targets, to waste hackers' time attacking a false target, and to gather information about hackers' tools and methods of attack. Current techniques to attract and hold the attention of hackers without the hackers detecting the honeypot require manual reconfiguration and customization of the honeypot and are not effective. There is a need to configure honeypots to attract and hold the attention of hackers without the hackers detecting the honeypot system.